


Ninguém me vê?

by erxmro



Category: EXO (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28924539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erxmro/pseuds/erxmro
Summary: Eu estou morrendo.Não?Então porque parece tanto?Isso é mais um desabafo que depois de respirar ao ponto de machucar meus pulmões, eu escrevi.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Chan | Dino, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Ninguém me vê?

Aos poucos sinto que minha mente está definhando e eu não sei como continuar. Estou preso na minha própria cabeça e aqui é frio e escuro, e eu não vejo uma forma de sair daqui. Em que momento entrei nesse lugar tão solitário? Estou flutuando em um breu tão fundo que não consigo enxergar o chão. Há um chão? A escuridão é palpável e eu consigo sentir minhas lágrimas se formando no eco que se tornou o meu corpo. Meu coração está pesado e é difícil suportar suas batidas fortes, meus ouvidos estão machucados com a pressão que ele faz.

Tum tum! Tum tum! Tum tum!

"PARE! PARE! PARE!"  
É o que eu suplico, em vão, ao meu coração. Minha cabeça está rodando... arg, eu quero vomitar!  
Eu esqueci o que fiz ontem. Tem acontecido isso muitas vezes. Eu não lembro de verdade ou eu não estava realmente lá para lembrar? Como pude me perder assim?

Tem alguém aí?  
Por favor, escute meus chamados...

Me tire daqui!  
Eu estou aqui!  
Eu estou...  
Na minha mente.

Você não pode ver como estou agora?  
Talvez seja porque eu ri da sua piada uma vez... Ou porque fui trabalhar... Ah! Deve ser porque eu saí na sexta retrasada com o pessoal. Eu aparentei estar bem? Eu não estou.  
Eu não quero ficar aqui, mas sinto que a cada dia meu corpo se enraíza mais e mais nesse lugar. Se ao menos o frio que sinto não fosse tão cortante, me atingindo por todos os lados; e meu coração não doesse tanto e eu não chorasse incontáveis vezes, acho que choro algo muito mais denso do que apenas lágrimas.  
Eu poderia ficar aqui...

Pare de falar com essa carcaça, eu não estou aí. Olhe para mim! Me veja no escuro dos meus olhos! Não consegue ver que estou tão profundamente perdido dentro de mim mesmo? Estou gritando! Eu quero te abraçar e me sentir puxado de volta.  
Me traga de volta.

Eu estou dormindo tanto mas por quê o sono não passa? Os meus sonhos são o mínino escape que tenho, mas eles duram tão pouco e eu acordo sem direção e permaneço assim até voltar a dormir novamente.  
Abracei a vulnerabilidade e ela é como uma capa fina, como um mini lençol num dia de forte tempestade. Chove aqui às vezes, sabia? Mas começo a achar que a chuva é causada pelo meu choro.

Que dor!  
Está me perfurando tão certeramente e eu nem consigo me defender. Como me defender de mim mesmo?

Por favor.  
Por favor! Por favor!

Me salve.

**Author's Note:**

> Eu espero que você encontre uma forma de sair do seu breu, se estiver em um. Eu vou continuar tentando sair do meu.


End file.
